


Dark Fantasy

by Hana Scarlett (CactusJanet)



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CactusJanet/pseuds/Hana%20Scarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie has a fantasy she wants to explore with Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Parks & Rec Kink Meme. Thank you to Ash over at LJ for the beta. I haven't written fanfic since Buffy was airing. You gave me the confidence to post this. Thank you!

It all started about a month ago. Leslie had no idea why this fantasy had plagued her. It was a fantasy she wasn’t entirely comfortable with to be honest. And Ben! Ben, her sexy, masculine baby bear. How would he feel about this? He had been open to her fantasies and kinks in the past but this? This might be too far. Would he think she was weird? Would he be disgusted?

***

Ben and Leslie were sitting on the couch watching “The Kennedy’s” (again) and were making out (again). Leslie was laying on her back on the couch, Ben on top of her, her legs on either side of his hips. His hands were on her cheek, holding her lips to his, the other rubbing her hip. Her hands, like usual, were firmly gripping his buttocks. Leslie’s fantasy was running through her mind. She hesitated slightly in her actions, thinking about what she wanted Ben to do to her. He immediately sensed her hesitation and pulled his lips from hers. “What’s the matter?” he asked, stroking her tousled hair.

Leslie opened her eyes at the loss of contact with his lips, breaking her train of thought. She shook her head slightly, as if it would help her forget what she was fantasizing about. “What? Nothing!” she lied.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Leslie, you’re a terrible liar.”

Leslie sighed. It couldn’t hurt to tell him. Could it? She glanced away from his face, not able to look him in the eye with the thoughts she was having. “I’ve—I’ve been thinking about something I want to do. With you. Sexually.” She said awkwardly. This isn’t like her. She’s always prided herself as a strong, independent and confident woman. Her thoughts were probably not abnormal. She had always been open with Ben about what turned her on and her fantasies and he’d reciprocated. He had never judged her and her, him.

Ben smirked and sparks of arousal shot through his body. “Oh really? Something new?” He had been in awe of Leslie ever since he met her. As his girlfriend their sex life had never been boring. They had both been open to trying new things and enjoying each others bodies.

Leslie shouldn’t feel uncomfortable but she did. She was almost embarrassed. She squirmed a little bit, unintentionally grinding against Ben’s crotch. He let out a low groan and pressed into her body. She stopped at the noise. “Yeah. But it’s nothing. Never mind.” She moved her lips back to his and started to grind against him.

He reluctantly pulled back again. She had peaked his interest. “No, tell me!” He smirked.

“Ben, just forget about it.” Crap on a cracker! She didn’t want to talk to him about this until she was ready.

Ben wasn’t going to forget about it. The idea of something Leslie was embarrassed to admit to was intriguing. He hadn’t yet found the limits of her fantasies. She’d never been embarrassed by something sexual before. “Babe. Just tell me. Whatever it is, as long as it involves you and me, and possibly Joe Biden, I’m interested.”

“Benjamin, this isn’t about Joe. I’ve already told you I want to have sex with you and him together. Or just him alone then you. That’s not a secret.” She tried to lighten the mood.

“Then what is it?”

Leslie can’t figure out how to even say this out loud. “I’ve had this fantasy for awhile. About you. And me.” She stumbled over her words. “I want you to just…take me.” She said, not being able to say the words she wanted to say.

Ben chuckled. “Leslie, we do that all the time.”

Leslie looked into his eyes, and somehow gained the strength to tell him what she wanted to tell him. “Not like usual. I want you to take me unexpectedly. When I don’t even know you’re in the house with me. Like you’re a sexy burglar with an amazing butt or something.” She bit her lip. She hoped he got the idea.

Ben took a moment to think. He was a little confused. “You want me to…rape you?”

Leslie’s eyes widened, “No! Well, not really. I’d be into it but pretending I wasn’t. Like consensual non-consent.” She hoped that made sense.

Ben paused again, looked her in the eyes to make sure she was being serious. It appeared she was. “Can I ask why you want this?”

Leslie started to feel embarrassed. She looked away. Anywhere but at him. “Never mind. Just forget about it.” She put her hand on his chest and pushed him off her. She sat on the couch and rested her head in her hands, thoroughly embarrassed at his obvious lack of interest.

Ben immediately sat up and put his arms around her. “Leslie. Stop. I’m definitely into trying new things sexually. And this is definitely new for me. I’d be turned on if you wanted to wear a Ronald Reagan mask during sex.” He joked…sort of.

Leslie rolled her eyes but looked up at him. “Ben, that’s ridiculous. Who would want to pretend to be Reagan. Not even Reagan would want to be Reagan.”

Ben looked her in the eyes. “Let me think about it. Okay?” He asked. She knew this probably wasn’t something he had ever thought about doing to anyone so she could understand his hesitation.

***

That was over a month ago. Ben hadn’t mentioned it and Leslie didn’t want to push the issue. She assumed he wasn’t interested but didn’t want her to feel embarrassed about her fantasy. 

Ann dropped Leslie home late on a Friday night. They had went out to dinner and a movie after work. She told Ben when they first started dating that she needed time with her beautiful, noble land-mermaid. Ben said he was going to be home relaxing but as she walked in the door, he wasn’t in the living room and she didn’t hear any noise. Asleep already? Leslie frowned. She had hoped she’d get a little action from her husband after the romantic movie she and Ann had just seen. And she had a little too bit much to drink and could still feel the buzz. 

She set her purse down on the desk near the front door and walked into their bedroom. The lights were off so she couldn’t see if Ben was already asleep. She blindly walked to her walk-in closet to get dressed for bed. She turned the closet light on so she could find something to wear. She quickly unzipped her dress, it fell to the floor in a pool of fabric, leaving her in a matching pair of lacy black bra and panties. They had a little red bow on the clasp between her breasts and one on the panties above her mound. She stepped out of the dress, still wearing her high heels. She bent over to pick up her discarded dress, straightened her body back up and felt a hard male body pressed up behind her. Before she could turn around, he clasped one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist, holding both arms in place, easily able to overpower her because of her short stature and small frame. “Shh! Say Roosevelt if you want me to stop.” She could hear Ben’s voice tell her roughly.

Ben quickly turned her around, picked her up and practically flung her over his shoulder, her ass next to his head. Her hands automatically raised above her head to catch herself, ending up holding onto his lower back. He smacked her ass with an open hand then stroked the soft skin. He moved quickly to turn on the bedside lamp. “I want to see your face when I fuck you,” he growled, practically throwing her onto the bed horizontally so her legs were hanging off. He immediately stood between her legs and pressed the entire length of his body onto hers. He quickly climbed on top of her and locked her arms to the side of her body.

Leslie gasped, “No please! My husband will be home any minute!” She pretended to struggle out of his grasp. The movement sparked something in Ben. He roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. His other hand grabbed her thigh and hiked it up on his hip, giving him access to grind against her. He groaned and buried his face in her neck kissing and biting it hard enough to leave marks. Leslie continued to struggle against his harsh ministrations.

Ben quickly lifted his upper body off hers and moved his hand from her thigh to unclasp her bra. Ben immediately took a nipple in his mouth, roughly sucked it and flicked his tongue over the tip, reveling in how fast it hardened in arousal. “Fuck!” Leslie gasped, and arched into his mouth. He released her nipple, the cold air harsh on her aroused flesh. 

“You like this? You like a man who’s not your husband sucking on your tits?” Ben growled.

Leslie was breathing heavily. “Normally no, but your terrible mouth is amazing,” she says, partially forgetting it was her fantasy they were acting out.

He slapped her breast harshly, the skin instantly red on her pale skin. She gasped at the unexpected pain. “That makes you sound like a dirty whore. Enjoying a stranger force himself on you.” He reached underneath the pillow, her eyes following his movement. He pulled out a pair of leather handcuffs and placed them just within sight.

She locked eyes with him, immediately getting back into ‘character.’ “I swear, I’m not! Please let me go! I love my husband. I don’t want to cheat on him!”

“Too fucking bad,” he snarled. He stood up, pulling her with him by her wrists. His erection strained against his pants. The sight of her at his complete mercy got him harder than he thought possible. He let go of her wrists, took the bra off her shoulders and dropped it on the floor. He then lifted her up and threw her back down on the bed, moving her so she was vertical on the bed with her head near the pillows and next to the handcuffs. He threw off his shirt and pushed down his pants and boxers, freeing his erection. He got back on top of her, his legs on either side of hers, locking her lower half in place and sat on her hips. Her eyes couldn’t help but stare at his body. All she wanted to do was touch him and make him cum. He could see what she wanted but wanted to make her beg for it. “You want my cock down your pretty little throat don’t you?” He didn’t wait for an answer. He grabbed her wrists and moved them to hold onto the headboard rails. He moved up her body. “Open your mouth, bitch,” he said with a slap to the face.

Tears unconsciously sprung to Leslie’s eyes. She blinked furiously to have them go away but it was too late. He saw them and hesitated slightly. She nodded, a silent nod to keep going. She opened her mouth, his cock just inches from her mouth. He pulled her up so she had leverage to get his length in her mouth. He entered her mouth. Just the tip at first. She tightened her lips around his length, sucking slightly. Ben groaned. He didn’t know how long he could last. He gave a few quick thrusts into her mouth, getting deeper each time. He grunted with every thrust into her warm mouth. He looked down at her. “Look at me when you’re sucking my dick.” Their eyes locked. He moved his hands to her head, roughly guiding his dick down her throat, his balls slapped her chin. He felt her gag a little but she relaxed her throat. He could feel her breaths out her nose against his skin. He took one hand and pulled his cock out of her mouth. She gasped for air, a large amount of pre-cum and saliva still connected her mouth to his dick. He traced her lips then hit her a couple times on the cheek with his penis.

Ben decided he couldn’t take much more. He moved his body to one side of her and flipped her on her stomach, her hands falling off the headboard and onto the pillows to catch herself. He roughly pulled her soaked panties off her and threw them on the floor. “On your hands and knees!” He pulled her upper body up and she kneeled on the bed with her hands still on the pillows. He moved behind her and without warning entered her. His hands gripped her hips with a bruising strength. The sheer force made Leslie’s arms collapse. Her head fell onto the pillows, her ass up in the air. Neither of them were going to last long. He thrusted violently into her, reveling in the wet noises their bodies were making. “Fuck! You’re so tight.” After a couple more thrusts, her walls tightened around him as she came, he emptied himself inside of her and collapsed on top of her.

After a moment, Ben shifted his weight off Leslie and lightly rubbed his hand on her back. He felt something hard under his shoulder. He moved just enough to retrieve the item. The handcuffs. He chuckled and moved them into her line of vision. “I totally forgot about these,” he smiled.

Leslie turned her head to look at him, and grinned, “I guess we’ll have to use them next time.”

“So you enjoyed yourself?” he asked. He wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything out of line and that he had done everything right.

She gave him a goofy smile. “Oh my god, Ben! It was amazing! Did you like it?”

“I’m gonna be honest. I was scared at first but the way you responded to me was a major turn on. I think we’ll have to do this again...soon. How’s your throat, babe? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, reaching up to her chin and lightly stroked it with his thumb.

She cleared her throat. “My throat is a little sore, as is my cheek but in a good way,” she smiled and looked him in the eyes.

Ben had almost forgotten that he had slapped her. He gently stroked her still-red cheek, hoping it didn’t leave a mark. He leaned in and gave her cheek a soft kiss. His lips lingered, “I love you,” he whispered, and gave her cheek one more kiss. “You want some tea for your throat?” he asked.

Leslie smiled. “No thanks, Ben. I could use some kisses though,” she said coyly.

He grinned and gave her what she asked for.


End file.
